Vieja infancia
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: 20 historias sobre Tomoyo y Eriol y cómo su amistad se va transformando en algo más. Terminado! Gracias por su apoyo!
1. En el baúl de los recuerdos matemáticas

_Tema: Matemáticas_

_Cantidad de palabras: 293_

_**EN EL BAÚL DE LOS RECUERDOS **_

Eriol revisa un baúl repleta de viejos cuadernos que sin darse cuenta fue acumulando a lo largo del tiempo. Los mira, casi todo es para tirar, pero una portada azul llama su atención. Lo abre para ver el título.

"Un libro de matemáticas en japonés. Debo haberlo traído de Tomoeda."

El joven Hiragizawa pasa las hojas para revisar el contenido. Cuando está por botarlo ve en uno de los márgenes una anotación.

"Daidouji. 555-2422. Ah... claro, eso fue..."

_Eriol caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, buscando un sitio para prepararle un nuevo hechizo a Sakura. Vio la biblioteca, un buen lugar. Entró, estaba vacía, excepto por una persona._

_-Buenos días joven Hiragizawa._

_Eriol la reconoció como la amiga de la Cardcaptor, aunque es la primera vez que la encuentra sola._

_-Daidouji Tomoyo... buenos días..._

_-¿Necesita algo, joven Hiragizawa?_

_-Eh.. buscaba la dirección, creo que me equivoqué. Disculpa._

_-La escuela es grande, es fácil perderse... _

_-Si necesita ayuda con alguna cosa sobre la escuela o sobre Tomoeda, puede decírmelo._

_Él la observa, no busca ser agradable, pero ella no lo entendió así._

_-Bueno... –observó el lugar; perdió la oportunidad. –Entonces... ¿puedo pedir tu teléfono? Por si necesito preguntar algo._

_-Claro. –Tomoyo sonrió. –¿Dónde lo anoto?_

_Eriol le entregó uno de los libros que traía._

_-Aquí, en el libro de matemáticas. Así me aseguro de no perderlo._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-De nada. Por cierto, la biblioteca suele estar vacía en la hora del almuerzo._

_Eriol no supo que responder._

"Tomoyo Daidouji era una persona muy interesante. Aunque no tenía magia, era realmente perceptiva. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?"

Alguien entra por la puerta, es Naruku con su bullicio habitual.

-Naruku, llegaste en el momento justo. –mira el cuaderno azul y agrega. -¿Podrías alcanzarme el teléfono?

_3 de enero del 2007_

Hola a todos! Yo soy Vicky Yun Kamiya y es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom de Sakura, en este caso por invitación de Saori Luna. Perdonen si no puedo hacer drabbles demasiado corto, creo que nunca me pasaré de las 500 palabras reglamentarias, pero los que me conocen mis fics ocupan diez páginas por capitulo... así que esto es una maravilla. Bueno, espero me dejen sus comentarios pronto. Tengo más drabbles hechos, pero aún los estoy revisando. Igual para el 20 estarán todos.

Besos.

Vicky Yun.


	2. Recuerdos de la infancia clase gimnasia

**Tema:**_Clase de gimnasia_

**Cantidad de palabras:** _370 _

_**RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA**_

A sus escasos veintidós años, Tomoyo es una reconocida directora de cine independiente. Ahora su trabajo la llevó a trabajar en un documental sobre escuelas, es por ello que su tarea de hoy es filmar la clase de gimnasia de unos niños de primaria.

-¡Kotaro, pásame el balón!

-¡Aquí te va, Ten!

-¡No te me adelantarás Ayanakoji! –grita uno de lentes.

Los chiquillos juegan al fútbol, indiferente a la cámara, hasta que un pelotazo va a dar justo a dónde está Tomoyo.

-¡Oh, no! –exclama Tomoyo, al sentir el pelotazo en su frente.

-¿Hoe? -Sakura se sale de su lugar en las bastoneras para ver a su amiga. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Shaoran, que deja de jugar para ver lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasó? –inquiere Eriol, acercándose con los otros niños a averiguar.

-Tomoyo recibió un pelotazo en la cara –contesta Sakura. -¿Te duele?

-Si, bastante... –dice ella, mientras se sienta. Luego se toca y observa un hilo de sangre que sale su frente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

-¿Puedo ver el golpe? –pregunta Eriol. –Quizás no sea tan grave.

Hiragizawa le corre el cabello para verle la cara a Daidouji que se queja del dolor, pone su mano en la frente y pregunta:

-¿Te duele allí?

-Sss... no.

-¿Y aquí?

-No... ya no me duele.

-Está bien. No tienes nada, Daidouji.

Sakura y Shaoran se acercan a ver y efectivamente, del pelotazo apenas hay una marca. Tomoyo apoya su mano sobre la cara y se da cuenta que ya no tiene más sangre, ni nada.

-Ah, es verdad. –dice Sakura. –Estás sana...

¿Pero cómo es que...? –inquiere Shaoran.

-Muchas gracias, Hiragizawa... –contesta Tomoyo, y todos la observan sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Eriol.

-Señorita Daidouji¿está bien? –pregunta un niño de cabello violeta.

-Si, no es nada. Vuelvan a su clase, niños, no se preocupen.

Tomoyo deja la cámara y se sienta para buscar un espejo. En eso encuentra un mensaje de su madre del celular, donde le avisa que llamaron de Inglaterra y que después la llamarán al celular.

"Inglaterra... tiene que ser..."

Un sonido en su cartera interrumpe su pensamiento, e inmediatamente contesta:

-_Moshi, moshi... _Eriol Hiragizawa… ¿cómo estás? Qué casualidad, yo también estaba pensando en ti..."

* * *

_Enero de 2007_

_Moshi-moshi: significa como "hola" o "Aló", en japonés se usa para atender los teléfonos._

_Este fue uno de los drabbles más difíciles de hacer, tanto por el tema (que no encajaba con el resto de la historia que tengo planeada) como por la situación, pero después me acordé de las clases de gimnasia de "Kotaroo!!! y cia... y me vino la inspiración. Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer drabbles-crossover con Pita Ten, por si no reconocieron a los muchachitos que filma Tomoyo (Por cierto, Tomoyo se golpeó, porque como supondrán, el estúpido de Hiroshi Mitarai se adelantó a Ten y mandó el balón para otro lado). De todos modos sirve para unir y mostrar "el recuerdo" que cada uno tiene del otro. _

_Ahora tengo la duda de cómo se dicen Eriol y Tomoyo a si mismos, si por los nombre o por los apellidos... en teoría, como buenos japoneses por apellido. Perdonen si cometí un error, no tengo videos de Sakura para comprobarlo. Por si no se entendió, Tomoyo sí estaba herida pero Eriol la curó con su magia, prometo que en el próximo capítulo se encuentran, lo juro._

_Vicky Yun_


	3. Dulce frio de enero fresas con chocolate

**Tema:**_Fresas con chocolate._

**Palabras:**_224_

_**DULCE FRIO DE ENERO**_

Entro a la cafetería, después de buscar por casi todo Tokyo las flores adecuadas para el tocado. Ser madrina de Sakura es un honor, pero coser su vestido de novia una tarea insondable. El frío propio de enero me cala los huesos, y ya casi no puedo pensar del cansancio de no dormir.

Me siento en la barra a la camarera sin mirar a los otros clientes, no tengo fuerzas para ello; pido un café para despertarme. Cuando me traen el pedido noto que hay un error.

-Disculpe, pero pedí una soda, no una porción de torta.

-Si, señorita. El postre es invitación de aquel caballero. –dice señalando detrás de mí con dirección a una mesa.

Alzo la vista en esa dirección y veo un joven alto de lentes que inmediatamente reconozco. Me saluda y se acerca a mí.

-Eriol Hiragizawa...

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –pregunta, luego se sienta a mi lado.

-Creí que lo usual era invitar un trago, no torta de fresa con chocolate. –digo en tono de broma. -¿O son las costumbres inglesas?

Eriol me contesta con otra pregunta.

-¿Y con qué pensabas acompañar el café?

Yo me quedo atónita sin poder responder nada; no sé porqué pero ya no siento frío, ni cansancio. La voz de la camarera me saca de mi estado de abstracción.

-Señorita...

-¿Sí?

-Su café. Se está enfriando...

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Bueno, este es uno de los drabbles más cortos... creo que ya van agarrando que son seriados, por eso me demoro tanto... el frío de enero se refiere obviamente que mientras aquí estoy asándome de calor escribiendo drabbles, en Japón hace mucho frío... Este está hecho en punto de vista de Tomoyo, no todos pueden ser iguales... así que algunos son desde la visión de ella, otros de la de él, y otros con "punto de vista espectatorial". En fin eso es todo por ahora, tengo que seguir con el drabbles 5 y 6 antes de publicar los siguientes._


	4. No existe la casualidad Reencuentros

**Tema:**_Reencuentros_

**Cantidad de palabras:**_367_

_**NO EXISTE LA CASUALIDAD, SOLO LO INEVITABLE**_

Tomoyo emprende el regreso a la estación de tren en taxi, acompañada de Eriol.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu viaje, Hiragizawa? Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí en Tokio...

-Vine a ver a un vendedor de antigüedades chinas... pero no es nada comparado con tus deberes de madrina de bodas...

-Jeje, es verdad. ¿Y tú? No supe más de ti nada desde que me llamaste... lastima que no hayamos podido hablar demasiado, aún estaba rodando el documental.

-La tienda marcha bien, tengo buenos clientes... Spinel y Naruku se quedaron a atender cualquier novedad que surja.

La joven observa los arces por la ventana, aún se les caen hojas. Luego lo mira a los ojos y pregunta.

-¿Y la señorita Mitsuki?

Eriol fuerza una sonrisa, en realidad se pone incómodo.

-Bueno... ella... digamos que no era feliz conmigo... Ahora sale con un detective americano de Scotland Yard, que de magia solo conoce a Harry Potter... Creo que es mejor así.

-Lo siento, no quise... –murmura arrepentida mirando ahora para abajo.

-No, no lo sientas. Yo no lo siento, sé que fue lo correcto. ¿Y tú, Daidouji? Debes tener muchos pretendientes... –inquiere con su mirada de misterio habitual.

-Pues... sí, estoy saliendo con alguien. Mi mamá no está muy conforme, pero es un muchacho agradable y...

El joven mago le sonríe, es seguro que Tomoyo siendo tan bonita y dulce como es tuviera pareja. Inmediatamente se reprocha ese pensamiento; el relato de la joven se detiene junto con el taxi, en la estación del _Shinkansen._

-Oh, ya llegamos. ¿Cuánto es?

Daidouji saca su cartera para pagar, Eriol la detiene.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Y no me contradigas, mi hotel estaba de camino así que...

-Gracias. –sonríe cerrando los ojos. –Lamento que nuestro encuentro haya sido tan corto, pero... ¿Nos veremos en la boda de Sakura, verdad?

-Claro. Hasta nuestro próximo reencuentro, Daidouji.

Tomoyo saluda al taxi donde se va su amigo de la infancia mientras carga los paquetes. "_Qué casualidad haberlo encontrado justo aquí..."_

Eriol se reclina en el asiento, pensando en que encontrarse a Tomoyo había sido algo inesperado (y cuánto le gustan las cosas inesperadas), y en que...

"_...no existe la casualidad, solo lo inevitable"_

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Dedicado a Aphrodita Hime (Dark Tomoyo –Tomoyo Amamiya) por haberme lavado el cerebro tantos años con la canción de cuando Sakura y Shaoran van a visitar la Torre de Tokio, y las hojitas que caen, de ahí lo del arce. Allí también se ve el Shinkansen es el tren bala, mismo capítulo aparece._

_Bueno, como verán, aquí hablan de las profesiones de ambos. Tomoyo es cineasta como siempre lo deseó, y Eriol... bueno, él es rico y no necesita preocuparse por el dinero, pero a algo debía dedicarse, así que se me ocurrió que una tienda de antigüedades era el negocio perfecto para una persona relacionada con lo exótico y la magia._

_Para el que haya leído de fics míos ambientados en ciudades, saben que me gusta conservar los detalles de las costumbres de los lugares, sobre todo si transcurren en Japón. En Tokio, los taxis no son como en Latinoamérica, se los considera transporte de lujo (tienen puertas que se abren solas, y los taxistas conducen de traje y guantes blancos) y sus tarifas son MUY elevadas, por eso es todo un detalle que Eriol pague el taxi de Tomoyo, pero bueno, sino no sería el caballero que es._

_Besos a todos_

_Vicky Yun_


	5. Vals de los novios Primer Vals

**Tema:** _Primer Vals_

**Cantidad de palabras:**_482_

**_VALS DE LOS NOVIOS_**

-¡Vivan los novios! –se escucha gritar en el salón, y todos contestan -¡Vivan!

Sakura y Shaoran hacen un brindis y luego se besan, mientras el fotógrafo registra la escena. Luego suena la música del "Vals de los novios", entonces ellos comienzan a bailar.

En su mesa, Eriol mira la pista donde Mitsuki hace un esfuerzo para que Yukito no se trabe con los pasos, ni choque con las otras parejas, entre ellas Rika y su esposo Terada. Después mira hacia otra mesa, se choca con los ojos de Touya, que también observa sentado y al lado, Kero fingiendo ser "un simple adorno de mesa", vigilado por el hermano de la novia que no se coma el pastel de bodas.

Sus ojos vuelve a la pista, Shaoran deja a Sakura bailar con su padre, y hace pareja con Meilling, una de las damas de honor. En otra mesa, Yamazaki le habla a sus viejas compañeras de escuela sobre los poderes mágicos de los centros de mesa en la Venecia renacentista, antes de que Chiharu lo saque a la pista. A la única que sus ojos no encuentran es a Tomoyo...

-¿Dónde estabas, Naruku? –pregunta al sentirla llegar.

-Pues andaba enterándome de chismes...

-Deberías estar vigilando a Spinel. No quiero que coma dulces y nos arme una escena.

-Aquí lo tengo. –abre la cartera y asoma su cabeza el guardián.

-Anduvimos escuchando cosas interesantes... Por ejemplo, por ahí andaba Sonomi Daidouji hablando muy seria con Fujikata. Parece que es sobre el novio de Tomoyo...

El joven entrecerró sus ojos color zafiro al escuchar ese nombre, aunque no tiene motivos para ello... aparentemente. Al no oír negativas de su amo, Spinel sigue hablando.

-Sí, se fue medio llorando a hablar con él...

-Ahí viene ella. Spinel, vamos a averiguar más por ahí... Enseguida volvemos.

-¿Baila usted, caballero?

La que pregunta es la madrina, Tomoyo, e inmediatamente responde:

-¿Cómo negarme?

Eriol conduce a la madrina de la mano hasta la pista y empiezan a bailan al ritmo de la orquesta.

-Bailas muy bien... –comenta él.

-Tengo un buen compañero... –ella sonríe. –Todo el mundo estaba en la pista menos tú¿no te gusta bailar?

-Soy exigente con la compañía...

Ella va a contestar pero tropieza sin querer con su vestido, él la sostiene para evitar su caída, entonces puede sentir el aroma a flores en su piel. Sus pupilas zafiro brillan contra las amatistas, y sus labios se acercan a una distancia más de lo prudencial.

-Lo siento... –ella recupera el aliento. –Creo que no soy tan buena después de todo...

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta él, tratando que no le tiemble la voz en ello.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco el pié... voy a sentarme un momento.

Tomoyo suelta la mano de Eriol, pero antes de marcharse agrega:

-Descuida, vamos a completar este vals.

-Estoy seguro. –se acerca a su oído. –de que no faltará oportunidad.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Ahhh! No podía terminar más este drabbles... pasa el tiempo y estoy más estancada. Al menos el otro lo tengo en borrador. Esta vez estuve media justa con las palabras, pero no era sencillo relatar tantos personajes con tan pocas palabras... pero no quería dejar de comentar la boda de Sakura. Bueno, una vez pasado este, tengo el resto de los drabbles hasta el 10 aproximadamente. Espero mañana terminarlos. _

_Vicky Yun_


	6. Secretos secretos

**Tema:** _secretos_

**Cantidad de palabras:**_464_

_**AMORES SECRETOS**_

Al no ver a Tomoyo en el salón, Eriol la busca en los cuartos hasta que sorprende a una pareja besándose. Inmediatamente reconoce al hombre de idéntica mirada mientras ella oculta su cara.

-Profesor Kinomoto... –murmura impactado, sobre todo al reconocer a la mujer –Lo siento mucho, señora Daidouji.

-Amamiya. –lo mira totalmente colorada. –No uso ese apellido desde que me separé. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Yo buscaba a su hija pero veo que aquí no está así que...

Hiragizawa retrocede el picaporte, Sonomi lo retiene.

-Espera¿tú eres Eriol, el amigo de mi hija?

Él asiente, Sonomi le pide que entre y se siente.

-Necesitamos pedirte que sobre... esto... no digas nada. –habla Kinomoto. –Verás, mi esposa Nadeshiko murió cuando mis hijos eran muy pequeños y desde entonces estoy solo. Y aunque conozco a Sonomi desde mucho tiempo, hace poco empezamos a tratarnos...

-Sonomi era mi prima y Dios sabe que la quise más que nadie, pero desde que empecé a tener problemas con mi hija, Fujikata ha sido un gran apoyo para mí...

-¿Puedo preguntarle porqué tiene problemas con ella? –inquiere el joven inglés.

-Por su novio. No es buena persona, sólo está detrás de nuestro dinero, pero ella se niega a escucharme. Sólo Fujikata y su hijo me creen, por eso si le digo de lo nuestro en este momento no sé como podría reaccionar...

Kinomoto toma el hombro de Eriol, como quien pide un gran favor.

-Desde que quedé viudo mis hijos no me han visto con otra persona, pero Touya tiene su vida aparte y Sakura se casó...

-Y usted quiere rearmar su vida. –el joven completa la frase.

-Si. Sucede que a veces... me siento muy solo.

Eriol mira a los ojos a Kinomoto... nadie mejor que él para entender los sentimientos de su otro yo, que son los mismos que los suyos.

-No se preocupen por mí. Soy un hombre que entiende de secretos.

-Muchas gracias. Tenía el presentimiento de que podía confiar en ti.

El joven inglés abandona el cuarto, en el pasillo reencuentra a Naruku.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo¿Sabes con quién se ve la madre de Tomoyo¡Con...!

-Shhhh –tapa su boca el mago. –Ya lo sé. Prometí guardar el secreto, tú también debes hacerlo.

Naraku se echa a reír, él la mira con reproche.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-¡Es que es muy obvio! Kinomoto es parte de Clow Reed, y se enamoró de Sonomi Amamiya... ¡Y tú, la otra parte de su alma, te enamoraste de la hija¡Es su destino!–sigue riendo. –Te dejo. Iba a buscarme el ramo de la novia, pero mejor te lo dejo a ti, jijiji.

Eriol la sujeta antes de irse. Debería reprenderla y decirle que no hable tonterías, pero...

-Naruku...

-¿Sí?

-Eso también es un secreto.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

Sobre este tema trabajé dos veces porque ya tenía el correspondiente a "secretos"pero después se me ocurrió esta idea que está mejor. Konomoto y Sonomi rulz! Siempre quise que ellos dos fueran pareja, y en la segunda película da la impresión de que pueden llegar a serlo. Bueno, fue un poco largo el drabbles pero igual que en el anterior, quise no hacerlos tan aburridos y que se los viera en relación a otros personajes pero no perdiendo el foco Tomoyo-Eriol. Besos y dejen muchos mensajes!

_Vicky Yun_


	7. Amarga traición Traición

**Tema:** _Traición_

**Cantidad de palabras:** _352_

_**AMARGA TRAICIÓN**_

"La adivina mintió.

Todo había sido perfecto: el compromiso, los preparativos de la boda, la mejor música, el mejor banquete... Incluso acepté casarme en Paris porque es el lugar perfecto para los amantes. Y también por eso fui a la adivina que me recomendó Sakura: según ella esta misma noche estaría entre los brazos del amor de mi vida. Nada podía salir mal.

Esta mañana me vestí con mi traje blanco para el día más feliz... y se convirtió en el más terrible. Hoy conocí el significado de la palabra 'traición'.

Estaba a punto de marchar al altar para unir mi destino con el de él. Si no me hubiese olvidado el medallón que Sakura me prestó para la boda, no los habría visto. Corté camino por el vestíbulo del hotel y allí los vi: mi futuro esposo besándose con su amante.

Ahora veo que lo que dijo Touya durante el compromiso era verdad: que sólo le interesaba el dinero de las empresas Daidouji. Entonces salí corriendo, no me importó que pensara la gente de mí."

Eriol le ofrece un pañuelo a Tomoyo que llora sin parar. Había viajado a París por negocios y se hospedó en aquel hotel ignorando que Tomoyo se casaba allí. Cuando la vio una chica vestida de novia correr por el salón de conferencias buscando una salida decidió seguirla. Entonces la encontró llorando acurrucada en el jardín y la reconoció.

-Eriol, gracias por refugiarme en tu cuarto. La verdad no sé que locura era capaz de hacer cuando... cuando... –vuelve a llorar.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer...

-La adivina me mintió. Dijo que esta noche estaría en los brazos del amor de mi vida... no es que culpe a Sakura, pero no sé como pudo pasarme algo así.

Hiragizawa abraza a la chica: es imposible que Sakura recomendara a una adivina sin magia, así que sólo le queda pensar que lo hizo de modo adrede.

-Tomoyo¿no sé te ocurrió pensar que quizás tu prometido no era el amor de tu vida?

Pero no recibe respuesta. Tomoyo se quedó dormida entre sus brazos cansada de tanto llorar.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

Ahhh este fue el primer drabbles que pensé, y como ven es el que arma la historia. Tiene tiempo en mi compu, pero sale recién ahora por el orden de los capítulos... Voy a serles sincera: como los TxE no son una pareja de la serie, no puedo entrar diciendo que ellos se aman profundamente si nunca dieron motivo para ello. Por eso necesitan situaciones que los vayan acercando de a poco, como una pareja real. Ahora con el camino libre, Eriol puede empezar a tratar de conquistarla...


	8. La invitación Rosas blancas

**Tema:** _Rosas blancas_

**Cantidad de palabras:** _307_

_**LA INVITACIÓN**_

Eriol Hiragizawa pasea por la gris Londres, aunque el clima de verano aún se siente. Piensa en Tomoyo, y su encuentro providencial en París. Pero no ha tenido noticias de ella más que se ha recluido en casa de su madre desde ese día. Piensa en la forma correcta para hacer llegar su invitación de modo persuasivo, si se lo pide de modo convencional, ella nunca acepte. Entra a la tienda y su vista pasa por todas las flores que están en exposición.

-¿Caballero, puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Si. Quiero regalar un ramo de sus mejores rosas blancas. Muchos ramos. ¿Hacen envíos al exterior, verdad?

En su casa de Tomoeda, Tomoyo mira el jardín volverse color otoño una vez más.

-Hija querida –dice Sonomi al entrar en su cuarto. –Hay un envío de flores para ti en el salón.

Creyendo que se trata de su anterior novio, ella contesta:

-No me interesa, mamá. Mándalas a la basura.

-Pero hija... son muy bonitas... además vienen de Inglaterra. Ven aunque sea a verlas, están abajo.

Tomoyo baja las escaleras y se encuentra con un cesto repleto de rosas blancas, debe haber al menos unas cien. Ella se acerca y encuentra un sobre a su nombre. Lo abre y en ella hay un mensaje y un pasaje de avión.

"_Estimada amiga:_

_Pureza y paciencia son las palabras que definen a estas rosas, y también te describen a ti. Sé que estás pasando momentos difíciles, momentos para olvidar. Si deseas tranquilidad, las puertas de mi casa en Londres están abiertas para ti. Hay un pasaje de avión sin fecha por si te decides a aceptar. Y si no lo haces, igual te estaré esperando._

_Atte. Hiragizawa Eriol._

_PD: es un propuesta de corazón."_

-¿Y, qué dice? –pregunta Sonomi curiosa.

-Mamá, voy a empacar mis cosas. –responde sonriendo. –Me voy a Inglaterra.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Bueno, por fin vamos avanzando en esta historia. Ahora la historia se empieza a cerrar sobre ellos dos. ¡Por fin! De ahora en más la acción transcurrirá en Londres... voy a tratar de inspirarme en las películas donde actúa Hugh Grant tipo "Nothing Hill" y "El diario de Bridget Jones" para recrear esos escenarios ya que nunca un fic mío transcurrió en las tierras celtas. Besos a todos y no olviden las rosas o los tomatazos._

_Vicky Yun_


	9. Llegada a Londres Mejores amigos

**Tema:** _mejores amigos_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_273_

_**LLEGADA A LONDRES**_

Tomoyo Daidouji desempaca sus maletas en el cuarto de huéspedes de la mansión de Eriol. El sonido de la puerta llama su atención.

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa, Hira... ¿puedo decirte Eriol?

-Te lo estaba por pedir yo. ¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje?

-Tranquilo, supongo. Gracias por irme a buscar.

-No tienes de qué. –sonríe cerrando los ojos. –¿Y cómo te sientes?

Los ojos amatista se llenan de lágrimas.

-Extraña... De estar encerrada en mi casa a viajar a otro país... –comienza a llorar. –Perdona, no te agradecí tu invitación. Pero llegó en el momento justo...

Tomoyo se sienta en la cama, Eriol toma su mano.

-Llegará el tiempo en que puedas olvidar, Tomoyo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias, Eriol. –sonríe mientras se enjuaga los ojos. –¿Sabes qué? Sakura es mi mejor amiga... pero nunca he tenido un mejor amigo, hasta ahora. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y te estoy agradecida por ser tan comprensivo. Después de que pasó... esto... siento que todos me miran con cara de que me lo advirtieron, pero tú fuiste el único que no me dijo nada, y es lo que necesito ahora.

La joven le da un abrazo cariñoso pero triste.

-Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar, verás como todo mejora. –dice él. –Pronto estará la cena lista, estoy abajo.

-Gracias, iré en cuanto termine.

El joven mira a la muchacha tan triste y no puede evitar pensar que pese a que le duele verla sufrir, quizás sea su oportunidad de ser más que su amigo.

"_Ojalá me vieras como algo más, Tomoyo. Estaré esperando ese momento."_ – piensa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

_Enero 2007 _

Bueno, otro drabble más, del cual alteré el orden de publicación así que ahora lo corrijo. Estos son episodios tristes, pero en los momentos malos uno se da cuenta de a quién realmente le importa creo yo. Nos vemos en el próximo drabble.

_Vicky Yun_


	10. Lluvia en mi corazon Días de lluvia

**Tema:** _Día de lluvia_

**Cantidad de palabras:** _412_

_**LLUEVE EN MI CORAZÓN**_

"Hace tres días que llegué a Inglaterra. Y tres días que no ha parado de llover."

Tomoyo observa la fina lluvia que cae sobre las pequeñas casas de Londres desde el ventanal. Había decido aceptar la invitación de Eriol de tomarse unas vacaciones lejos de su frustrada boda, su ex novio y la vergüenza de aquel día. Necesitaba un lugar seguro, lejos de los recuerdos tristes y del dolor que sintió al ver los planes de su vida derrumbarse en segundos. Y nada mejor que una mansión londinense de varios siglos como la de su amigo para refugiarse de las penas pasadas.

Mientras la joven tiene la vista fija en la lluvia, Eriol la observa a ella. Y de hecho, lleva haciéndolo desde que llegó. Él esperaba distraerla con alguna cosa: cenas, fiestas, paseos. Pero la lluvia no permite casi nada de eso. Y el resto no lo permite Tomoyo.

-Supongo que comparada con Tomoeda, el clima de Londres es demasiado gris. –dice para hacer notar su presencia.

-No era ese mi pensamiento. –responde Tomoyo con sus modales de siempre, pero con una melancolía en la voz que antes no tenía.

-Entonces...

-...pensaba en la garúa, fina y constante que limpia la ciudad. Pensaba en que bueno sería que con los corazones humanos pasase igual, que derramando todas las lágrimas se lavaran todas las tristezas. –explica ella sin dejar de mirar al ventanal ni una sola vez.

-Comprendo... –respondió él. -Tengo que ir a buscar unos libros al correo. Naruku y Spinel están en la otra ala, peleando como siempre, pero les diré que prefieres estar sola.

-Sí, discúlpame con ellos, por favor.

Eriol toma su paraguas y su impermeable del perchero y sale para marcharse, pero justo antes de hacerlo lo detienen.

-Eriol...

-¿Sí?

-He estado aquí desde que llegué y no he podido ver nada de Londres. Entonces se me ocurrió que quizás si vuelves temprano podrías llevarme a recorrer algún lado de la ciudad.

-Claro, será un placer... Pero el pronostico dice que lloverá hasta el fin de semana... supongo que nos vamos a mojar.

-Sí, supongo. Pero no podemos esperar a que se detenga la lluvia para continuar con nuestra vida... en algún momento cesará, pero antes tenemos que mojarnos.

-Creo que tienes razón. –contesta el inglés. –Si quieres, podemos ir al correo juntos y después dar un paseo en auto por la ciudad... si te parece bien...

-De acuerdo. Estaré lista entonces. –ella sonríe; después de todo, siempre que llovió, paró alguna vez.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Bueno, este fic lo tengo hecho casi desde que empezó el concurso... se me ocurrió un día que llovía a cantaros y hoy que lo publico también llueve, fue relativamente fácil... Espero poder seguir con este ritmo y terminar los 20 fics, pero si no lo logro, igual los voy a terminar todos... si los leen así que ya saben, opinen en ese botoncito de abajo._

_Besos_

_Vicky Yun_


	11. A orillas del amor Primer beso

**Tema:** _Primer beso._

**Cantidad de palabras: **_210_

_**A ORILLAS DEL AMOR**_

-Y esta es la Torre del Palacio. –explica Eriol. –¿Ves los cuervos? Se dicen que el día que abandonen la torre, será el fin de la corona inglesa.

-¿Y es verdad?

-Como todo mito, tiene su base de verdad.

Tomoyo se reclina sobre la rivera del Támesis. El paisaje se deja contemplar pese al clima neblinoso, el fresco acaricia su rostro trayéndole paz.

-Eriol... estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Cuando llegué hace un mes, no sabía como iba a continuar, pero ahora siento mucha tranquilidad en mi corazón. No sé como agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mí...

-No tienes que hacerlo. Yo no busco tu agradecimiento, Tomoyo.

Eriol toma su cintura y la atrae hacia él, sus labios se unen en un beso dulce, pero lleno de pasión.

-E.. Eriol... –murmura ella aún temblando y alejándose de él un poco.

-Perdóname, no debí hacerlo. Pero cuando estoy contigo... no sé que me pasa, me cuesta pensar con claridad... –se da vuelta y sus ojos zafiro se enfocan en el mecer del río. –Perdóname, por favor.

-Eriol... yo tampoco puedo pensar... sin embargo no deseo hacerlo.

Tomoyo se acerca a él y se arroja a sus brazos para perderse en el calor de su boca una vez más.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Un drabble más... la verdad no sé si me salió muy romántico, evidentemente estoy fuera de práctica... además es difícil encontrar la "personalidad" por así decirlo de cada pareja en los momentos de amor y aún no conozco lo suficiente a estos dos. Me disculpo si no lo hice bien. Por cierto, el Támesis es el río que cruza Londres y la Torre del Palacio pues la que se en todas las fotos de esta ciudad... ¿un buen lugar para un beso, no?_

_Vicky Yun_


	12. Ángel de la música Música

**Tema:** _Música_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_100 (increíble! Lo logré)_

_**ÁNGEL DE LA MÚSICA**_

_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel... (1)_

Eriol deja de tocar y aplaude la canción de Tomoyo, ella deja la partitura sobre el piano.

-¡Bravo!.¡Maravilloso!

-¿Tú crees? Aún no encuentro el tono...

-No te preocupes. Tú eres un verdadero ángel de la música.

-¿Y tú serías mi fantasma?

Hiragizawa besa su mano con amor y admiración.

-Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, si a eso te refieres. ¿Puedo pedirte que me dediques esta canción?

-Claro... –sonríe y vuelve a cantar –_Angel of Music!_ _Guide and guardian!

* * *

_

_Enero 2007_

_(1) "Ángel de la música, guía y guardián / Concédeme tu gloria._

_Ángel de la música, no te ocultes más /Secreto y extraño ángel._

_He aquí el primer drabble perfecto de mi vida (y se me ocurrió hoy en el colectivo). No sé si la historia fue la mejor elección porque quizás debió ser más larga pues se ahorra en muchas explicaciones (eso y que la letra son las primeras 21 palabras) así que les explico. La canción que interpreta Tomoyo es "Angel of music" de "El fantasma de la ópera", por eso el diálogo que sostiene con Eriol. Es que vi la película hace poco y quedé enamorada de las canciones... y cuadra justo que dos personas tan sensibles y cultas como Tomoyo y Eriol compartan ese gusto. Cuando termine los drabbles (el cap.20) pondré el link en mi blog para que escuchen la canción._


	13. La primera impresion Primera cita

**Tema: **_Primera cita_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_468_

**_LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN_**

"_No sé que me voy a poner..."_, piensa Tomoyo mirando todos los vestidos. Sonomi le había empacado muchos antes de su viaje; en ese momento ella no le encontraba utilidad a tanto trapo, pero ahora ni toda la ropa del mundo le parecen suficiente. Revuelve todo: muy largo, muy corto, muchos flecos, feo el color, no combina con la cartera... es una tontería para una persona que diseña vestidos desde niña, pero es que ¡ninguno es el correcto! Y es muy tarde para comprarse nada. "_Ay, Dios¡¿qué voy a hacer?!"_

Y a pocas habitaciones de distancia, el joven Hiragizawa tiene similar problema, aunque cuenta con ayuda para decidir...

-¿Así estoy bien? –pregunta Eriol al salir del cambiador.

-No, no, no. –se golpea la frente Naruku. –¡Eso tampoco!

Hiragizawa mira con cara de interrogación a Spinel, buscando apoyo, pero no lo encuentra.

-¿Qué hay de malo... esta vez?

-¿De arriba abajo o por orden alfabético? –contesta la chica. –Para empezar, la corbata...

-El chaleco... –agrega Spinel.

-El pañuelo...

-¡Y el cabello! –grita Naruku arrojándose a la cama, totalmente desesperada.

-Amo Eriol, humildemente debo decir que va a salir con una mujer, no a un club de cacería...

-Pues para que ustedes lo sepan... –carraspea. -...he salido con muchas mujeres antes de crearlos a ustedes y nunca le pedí consejo a nadie... –responde en un súbito ataque de vanidad.

-Está bien... –Naruku se sienta en la cama. –Creí que querías impresionarla porque era la primera cita, pero, haz como quieras... –comienza a silbar.

Eriol se mira al espejo molesto, acomodándose el saco...

-¡Bien, tú ganas¿¡Qué tengo que usar entonces?!

-¡Si!!! –abraza a Spinel de la emoción. –Déjalo en mis manos. Naruku sabe lo que impresiona a las chicas. ¡Vamos a sacar ese galán de telenovelas que hay en ti! –exclama mientras lo mete de un tirón al guardarropa.

Un rato después, Tomoyo sale de su cuarto, después de una larga decisión. Baja las escaleras para encontrarse con su galán que la espera en el recibidor. Ella luce un vestido corto color celeste claro, al igual que su sombrero y los zapatos. El cabello, ligeramente ondulado, cae sobre los hombros descubiertos. Eriol siente que su corazón da un vuelco al verla tan...

-...hermosa. Estás hermosa, Tomoyo.

-Y tu estás muy, muy... –no puede completar la frase: quedó muda cuando vio a su viejo amigo tan bien vestido, con saco y pantalón azules, la camisa ligeramente abierta y sobre todo el cabello levemente despeinado que lo hacen ver muy... –..sexy.. digo¡Guapo! Disculpa la demora... –responde toda sonrojada. -¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-Yo por ti... esperaría esto y mucho más...

Tomoyo toma el brazo que el joven le ofrece y se marchan a su cita. Espiando desde las escaleras, Naruku y Spinel sonríen al ver que sus esfuerzos serán recompensados...

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Hola a todos... cada vez falta menos (no lo puedo creer!) Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron mensajes en (realmente no me lo esperaba) por este fic. Al ser la primera vez que escribo sobre CCSakura, comparado con otras participantes del concurso que tienen amplia experiencia, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el público, pero parece que hasta ahora es de modo favorable. Muchas gracias a todos!_

_Además del fic, hice un fanart sobre la ropa que usarán en este capítulo (algo largo, pero lo ameritaba) y los siguientes: Zafiro y Amatista. Pueden verlo en el blog del concurso o en el mío titulado "Making the fics", la dirección es www. vickyfics. blogger. com en el topic correspondiente, y si lo visitan encontraran información sobre mis otros trabajos, reseñas de fics y cosas así._

_Besos a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._


	14. Collar de amatistas Amatistas

**Tema:** _amatistas_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_254_

**_COLLAR DE AMATISTAS_**

La luna tiñe de plata las aguas del Thamesis. El brillo de las velas se refleja en sus ojos color amatista. El restaurante está vacío, sólo para nosotros. Ella se da cuenta que la estoy observando, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. No sé como es que ocurrió, pero nunca había deseado tanto la compañía de alguien, pero no cualquier persona, sino la de _ella. _Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo carmín, entonces me pregunta.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque me gustas. –respondo; no intento ocultárselo. –Esto es para ti.

Busco en mi bolsillo el regalo que le compré, no fue difícil escogerlo, es una estrella hecha en amatista y oro.

-¡Un collar¡Es... hermoso!

-Lee la nota...

-"Del color de tus ojos". Muchas gracias.

Ella corre su cabello un poco hacia delante para que pueda acomodarle el collar, y así lo hago. Deposito un beso en su cuello, ella suelta un suspiro, sé que está sintiendo lo mismo que yo, lo que no sabe es lo que yo siento.

Ella me regala un poco más del resplandor de sus pupilas, yo acaricio su mejilla y la vuelvo sentir estremecerse.

-Eriol... hay algo que quisiera pedirte...

-¿Qué es, mi hermosa amatista?

-¿Puedo... ver tus ojos?

Ella acerca sus manos hacia mis lentes y me los quita, yo me someto a sus deseo, dejo que vea la ventana a mi alma, que ya es suya.

-Son hermosos...

-No más que tú. -contesto, antes de que la emoción roce mi alma con un beso más.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Ahhh... el amor... vaya, no estoy tan fuera de práctica después de todo jejeje. Aquí pasamos del crossover, al drama, al romance, a la comedia con una facilidad... bueno, al menos tanto amor me sirve de práctica para mi colección de songfics del 14 de febrero (la cual ya debería haber empezado hace mucho a escribir si quiero llegar a la fecha). Si les interesa, tengo varios de los años pasados en mi perfil... no sé si haré de Sakura este año... quizás debería, pero no sé si tenga tiempo. Bueno, si les interesa leer más cursilerías mías en esa fecha me chistan al botón de abajo, ok? Besos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	15. Fuego azul Zafiros

**Tema:** _zafiros_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_216_

_**FUEGO AZUL**_

Mi corazón late como nunca, cuando sus manos recorren mi cuerpo. Trato de hablarle, se me corta el aliento sin poder más que emitir unos suspiros. Entonces acaricio el cabello que cae por su frente desprolijo. El recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada zafiro, siento que mi piel se enciende como nunca antes. Entonces mi resistencia se vuelve débil y para calmar ese fuego necesito el agua de sus labios. Bebo con desesperación, sin siquiera saber si es correcto lo que está pasando. Abro mis ojos, busco su mirada color zafiro; estoy temblando... pero esos zafiros disipan todas las dudas cuando me entregan su brillo. ¡Oh, malvados zafiros, él sabe que son irresistibles! Por eso no se los muestra a nadie, y los oculta detrás de esos lentes. Pero yo abrí la caja y diseminé sus encantos, que cayeron sobre mi persona. Finalmente soy suya, me convierto en esclava de esos ojos que una vez se cruzaron con los míos sin saber a dónde el destino nos llevaría, y ahora me miran con tan ardiente deseo. Vuelvo a relajarme, estoy más tranquila, aunque mi cuerpo se incendia de la pasión del suyo...

"Te amo, Eriol... te amo" es lo único que puedo decir antes de que mi amor estalle bajo el fuego azul de sus pupilas.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Ah, ya sólo me faltan tres drabbles para terminar el concurso (gracias a dios...). Un capítulo lime como podrán apreciar (citrus y lime son lo mismo? Bueno, no importa). Hemos tenido de todo en esta colección de fics... comedia, crossover, drama, romance... no podía faltar la "escena de pasión". La verdad otra cosa con la que estoy fuera de práctica... siempre sufro porque planeo escenas hot entre los personajes de mis historias y por una razón u otra nunca ocurre nada... así que espero haberlo hecho modestamente bien... Denle las gracias al grupo "Il divo" que sin su música no podría haberme inspirado para estos capítulos de zafiro y amatista, porque estaba medio atorada y para peor nerviosa por el fin del concurso._

_Con respecto a Eriol, creo que un tipo tan astuto como él sabe como seducir a las mujeres y creo que su mirada ha de tener que ver, pero que en el fondo oculta no sólo su amor sino el resto de sus sentimientos en los lentes... esa es la idea que quise transmitir. Besos a todos y no se pierdan los últimos capítulos de esta historia. _

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	16. Un día para el amor

**Tema:** _Día libre_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_320_

_**UN DÍA PARA EL AMOR**_

La luz del amanecer entra por la ventana de la residencia Hiragizawa, molestando los ojos zafiros de su morador.

Eriol ronronea un poco, la noche anterior había sido demasiado placentera para despertarse así. Aún dormido se da vuelta para buscar a la mujer responsable de tan bellos sueños cuando duerme, y tantas fantasías despierto. Al no encontrarla se despierta inmediatamente.

La puerta se abre, es ella, trayendo una bandeja.

-Buen día, joven Hiragizawa. ¿Desea desayunar?

El joven mago busca sus lentes, para observar a su amada vestida con una bata de seda que ajusta a su pequeña cintura, entonces sonríe.

-Amor... ¿dormiste bien? No te oí cuando te levantaste...

Tomoyo deja la bandeja en la mesa, sentándose en la cama, lo besa en los labios.

-Claro que sí. Me desperté a las 5, y como no podía volver a dormir, decidí prepararte esta sorpresa. –muestra un platito. –Supuse que no te negarías a unos pastelitos de frutilla, espero estén lo suficientemente suaves.

Eriol toma un pastelito y lo saborea.

-Creo que están un poco... perfectos... –dice dándole de probar a ella, luego la atrae con sus brazos para besarla más.

Ella se recuesta a su lado, él busca su reloj de pulsera en la muñeca, al no encontrarlo pregunta.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7AM.

-Oh... debería estar levantado ya. –se incorpora en su lecho. –La tienda abre a las 8.

-Lo sé. Por eso le pedí a Naruku y Spinel que fueran. Les dije que hoy te tomarías el día libre. No me contestaron nada, pero ya se fueron.

-¿Día libre? Una excelente idea... ¿Y qué deseas hacer hoy entonces?

-Humm.. no sé. –ella se ríe acariciando su pecho. –¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Pues sí... –dice mirándola pícaramente. -...pero el café se nos va a enfriar...

-Después me encargo de eso. Aunque tengas el día libre, vas a estar muy ocupado.

Ambos se echaron a reír antes de volverse a besar.

* * *

_Enero 2007 _

_Ah... por fin algo romántico... en este sí estuve inspirada, y eso que fue el último tema que decidí... creo que es algo "insinuante" pero no demasiado, es difícil relatar la intimidad de las parejas sin ser demasiado... "metido". Esta vez me parece salió bien. No se pierdan los últimos drabbles de esta historia ni olviden sus mensajes (y sus votos)_

_Vicky Yun._


	17. Cartas de amor cartas de amor

**Tema: **_Cartas de amor_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_341_

_**CARTAS DE AMOR**_

En su despacho, Eriol Hiragizawa observa un viejo cofre dorado, de él saca unas amarillentas cartas. Luego busca kerosén para encender el fuego, pero al no encontrarlo, sale en búsqueda de Spinel, dejando en la mesa el cofre abierto.

-Eriol... ¿estás aquí? –pregunta Tomoyo entrando en el despacho. Su mirada se detiene en el cofre. "_Vaya, parece que hasta tú eres distraído. Voy a cerrarlo." _

Daidouji toma la caja pero sin querer hace caer el contenido al suelo. Se agacha para recogerlo.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

Daidouji mira los papeles caídos hay muchas firmas en ellas, viejas y recientes, o al menos tanto como puede serlo el tiempo desde que era Clow Reed a ahora. Unas pocas reconoció, muchas otras no. La mayoría estaban escritas en chino... Tomoyo apenas sabía palabras sueltas, pero "Woo ai ni" era una. No fue difícil deducir que se trataban de...

"Cartas... de amor" 

Esas eran las cartas más viejas: las otras sí están en inglés y tienen fecha reciente y fecha en Londres. No importan las palabras exactas, simplemente confirmaban el contenido de las otras. La angustia se apodera de ella, no puede seguir leyendo más. Junta como puede las cartas de nuevo en su cofre y se marcha corriendo de la habitación. Al rato vuelve Eriol con Spinel.

-Aquí está el kerosén... –le entrega la botella a su amo. -¿Para qué prende la estufa? No hace tanto frío...

-Necesito quemar algo.

Spinel advierte el contenido del cofre; no necesita preguntar antes de recibir su respuesta. Hiragizawa enciende el fuego.

-Son viejas cartas de amor de Clow. A veces, cuando me sentía solo, leía esas cartas para sentirme en compañía.–hace una pausa. –Pero desde que Tomoyo entró a mi vida, las cosas cambiaron. Al fin encontré a alguien que me ama por ser Eriol Hiragizawa, no por la reencarnación de Clow Reed. Ahora que decidí entregarle mi vida, estas cartas no son más que viejos papeles sin significado.

Eriol toma los amarillentos escritos y los arroja al fuego, que se consumen rápidamente, al igual que el pasado.

* * *

_Enero 2007 _

_Bueno... fue triste el capítulo, pero era necesario que hubiera algún problema antes del final... Una vez le dije a una muy querida amiga que hay que pedir las cartas cuando una relación se termina... ¿se dan cuenta de uno de los porqué? Así que ya saben, si se pelean con alguien... ¡quemen la evidencia, será usada en su contra! Bueno, eso dice mi mamá... (aunque ella es media bruja, y suele tener razón). Cuando se refiere que reconoció algunas firmas, pensé en Mitsuki y en la otra mujer que se veía en la película primera de CCSakura, también en la bruja de XXXHolic, que son las tres mujeres vinculadas a Clow que conocemos, por si no quedó claro._

_Besos a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya from Argentina to the World_


	18. Antes del adiós Lágrimas

**Tema: **_Lágrimas_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_258_

_**ANTES DEL ADIÓS**_

"_¿Porqué, Eriol¿Porqué todo tuvo que ser así?_

Tomoyo pone sus últimas ropas en la maleta. Quiere huir, salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible. Porque no puede hacer cesar el llanto que asoma por su rostro. Las lágrimas mojan la nota que le deja a Eriol en la habitación. Son pocas palabras, un tanto duras, pero reflejo de sus sentimientos actuales.

_Eriol: _

_Vi las cartas en tu despacho. No te juzgo, pero no puedo quedarme contigo de esa manera. Lo siento, pero no quiero ser otra de las amantes de Clow. Yo busco alguien que me entregue el corazón por completo, y el error fue mío al pensar que tú podrías ser esa persona y que yo era especial de algún modo. Quizás tu ayuda cuando me enviaste aquel ramo de rosas fue sincera, pero complicamos las cosas inútilmente. _

_Volveré a Japón hoy mismo... quizás algún día, pueda olvidar esto y seamos amigos nuevamente, pero antes pasará mucho tiempo... si es que alguna vez lo logro, porque yo sí te amé de verdad. _

_Tomoyo Daidouji._

Después de un rato, la chica se enjuaga la cara y termina con las maletas. Revisa los cajones, revisando no olvidarse nada. Estaba olvidándose un pequeño joyero que había comprado en Londres. Lo abre y encuentra su collar amatista. Y las palabras vuelven a su mente, junto con los momentos felices que no volverán más.

-¿Por qué, Eriol? Si no ibas a amarme¿porqué tuviste que enamorarme? –se pregunta antes de que las lágrimas se apoderen de ella una vez más.

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Lo confieso: este es uno de los primeros drabbles pensado pero el último escrito. No sé porqué razón me costó tanto ya que el drama es uno de mis puntos fuertes... suerte que vinieron las canciones de la Oreja de Van Gogh a rescatarme que son hermosas pero más deprimentes que espera en sala de emergencia (sobre todo las del anterior disco que no sé como se llama). En fin, la mente se me está atorando hasta para escribir las notas de autor... creo que me tomaré un descanso de CCSakura y de todo cuando termine esto. Besos a todos_

_Vicky Yun (más al borde de la razón que lo normal)_


	19. Pasaje al amor La confesión

**Tema:** _La confesión_

**Cantidad de palabras:** _415_

_**PASAJE AL AMOR**_

Eriol sube al avión apresuradamente. A diferencia de las películas, no tuvo que pedir que detuvieran el vuelo, sólo bastó con comprar un pasaje. Solamente espera que Tomoyo no intente bajarse antes de hablar con ella. Busca entre todos los asientos hasta encontrarla, observando distraída la ventana.

-¡Eriol¿Qué haces aquí?.¿Cómo...?

-Hay un solo vuelo directo a Japón en el día, fue fácil de deducir. –la toma de las manos antes de que ella conteste algo. –Tomoyo, tengo que decirte algo y voy a pedirte que no me interrumpas. –se saca los lentes, está traspirando de los nervios. –Leí tu carta. Sé porqué te alejas de mi, comprendo que te asusta mi pasado como Clow Reed y que temes que no pueda entregarte todo mi amor.

-Yo...

-No, no digas nada. –se toca la frente. –No sé que me pasa contigo, me haces perder la concentración, hacer cosas impulsivas, pedir perdón... Mi vida era ordenada, pero vacía hasta que llegaste a ella... Tú me hiciste feliz de un modo que creo que ni Clow fue jamás... Yo sé que detrás de mí está mi pasado... pero cuando te veo a ti sé que está mi futuro. Te amo, Tomoyo Daidouji, te amo con todo mi corazón. Pero si tú no sientes lo mismo... yo sabré entenderlo.

-Claro que te amo, Eriol Hiragizawa. No me importa el ayer, mientras tenga tu corazón... porque tú te quedaste con el mío.

Tomoyo llora de la emoción y se echa a los brazos de Eriol. La azafata anuncia que el vuelo está despegando con destino a Japón.

-El avión... –dice ella. –...está despegando... ¿Trajiste maletas? Este avión tiene parada sólo en Tokio...

La azafata interrumpe la conversación trayendo lo que se ve como un bolso de viaje.

-Señor Hiragizawa, una mujer le envía este bolso... Pusimos las maletas en el portaequipaje. Y por favor, ajústese el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué mujer?

-Esa que lo saluda desde el mirador...

Tomoyo y Eriol ven hacia la ventana y descubren a Naraku y Spinel saludándolos mientras el avión comienza a despegar.

-Menos mal... –suspira Tomoyo. –Una pena no haber tenido tiempo de avisarle a mamá... Es muy simpática cuando quiere, verás que te va a agradar...

-Pero si la conozco...

-Ah... del casamiento de Sakura... ¿Y llegaron a hablar algo?

Eriol cierra los ojos con su mejor sonrisa. Menos mal que Tomoyo ya se ajustó el cinturón, porque al parecer la confesión de amor no será la única de ese vuelo...

* * *

_Enero 2007_

_Ahhh... por fin la mentada reconciliación... No puedo evitar pensar que Spinel y Naraku son los héroes de esta historia, porque si no fuera por su ayuda, muchas cosas no hubieran sido posibles... Me encantó el final, fue 100 Eriol ("siempre tengo un secreto más para confesar"). Y a continuación, el último capítulo de esta historia de amor..._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya (al borde de la razón)._


	20. La magia del amor Magia

**Tema:** _Magia_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_459_

_**LA MAGIA DEL AMOR **_

_-Eriol, ven aquí –lo llamó el anciano en su lecho de muerte. –Antes de irme, debo decirte algo._

_-¿Qué es, abuelo?_

_-Como ya sabes, tú eres la reencarnación del poderoso mago Clow Reed, quien creo las cartas Clow y posees maravillosos poderes mágicos. Pero, existe una magia aún mas poderosa que la magia de la luna y la de sol juntas._

_-¿Cuál? _

_-No puedo decírtelo, deberás averiguarlo tú solo. Debes encontrar a la nueva CardCaptor, y descubrir cuál es esa magia. Es importante que las cumplas, una es para los demás, y la otra por ti mismo. Buena suerte, pequeño Eriol._

_El niño se aferró llorando a su cuerpo, pero el anciano cerró los ojos para no abrirlos más._

_La mente de Erio vuelve al presente. Todos sus amigos más cercanos están reunidos allí, en la_ casa de Tomoyo en Tomoeda. A pocos metros de él, su novia habla con su mejor amiga.

-¿Entonces se casarán? –pregunta Sakura.

-Aún no lo sé... –responde Tomoyo. –En estos momentos lo que más me importa es pasar el tiempo junto a él. Por lo pronto haremos un viaje por Europa. Tú sabes... Barcelona, Venecia, París...

-¿A Paris también?

-Sí. –responde Daidouji. –¿Por qué la sorpresa?

-Pues que allí fue donde... tú sabes...

-Paris es la ciudad dónde el príncipe encontró a su princesa. –dice Shaoran, acercándose junto a Eriol.

-Claro, es la ciudad del amor verdadero. Yo lo encontré allí. –agrega Eriol, abrazando a Tomoyo por la cintura.

Los esposos sonríen, al fin parece que sus amigos encontraron la felicidad.

-Nosotros vamos a controlar la cena. –dice Sakura. –Los dejamos un rato solo. –se marcha con su esposo.

Hiragizawa se sienta con su novia en la banca del jardín. Él acaricia su pelo y ella su mejilla, agradecidos de haberse encontrado el uno al otro.

-¿En qué pensabas? Te vi muy callado antes de que te buscara Shaoran.

-Estaba recordando algo que una vez me dijo mi abuelo. Me explicó que había una magia que era mucho más fuerte que la de la luna y el sol juntas... ¿Y sabes qué, mi querida Tomoyo? Tú dominas esa magia...

-Pero si yo no tengo magia y lo sabes...

Ella lo mira sorprendida, él acaricia uno de sus mechones azulados y tomando sus manos muy fuerte contra su pecho dice.

-Claro que sí. Tú estás llena de magia, la más poderosa de todas, que cuando nos llega, puede cambiar incluso el destino. ¿Sabes cuál es?

-Claro que sí... –le sonríe. –Es la magia del amor.

Tomoyo abraza a su amado y él la besa una vez más. Aunque el futuro se muestre incierto, si la magia de su amor brilla en sus corazones, no habrán miedos, ni dudas ni problemas que no puedan enfrentar.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_31 de enero de 2007_

_Se terminó el fic, el concurso y también el mes!!! Bueno, aquí el final feliz tan esperado... espero no demasiado cursi, por lo general tengo más tiempo de pensar lo que pasa en las historias pero esta vez no, así que sepan disculpar._

_Quiero agradecerle a Saori por haberme hecho parte de este concurso y tomar nuevos retos, a aquellos que leyeron y leerán mis historias, pero en especial a Rosh Bernal y a Shami, que se molestaron en dejarme mensajes constantemente... francamente nunca me imaginé que a alguien les iba a interesar una historia así, más hecha por una persona desconocida en el mundo de CCSakura... muchas gracias chicas de todo corazón._

_Bueno, supongo que es la despedida... seguramente dejaré un post en mi blog comentando sobre el final (si no lo ven hoy 31 es porque caí de cama después de esto), el cual contiene reseñas de fics, comentarios sobre mis trabajos, opiniones personales, etc. La dirección es www. vickyfics. blogger. com (si no sale está en mi perfil). También en el perfil está mi mail por cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Y si algunos de ustedes piensa que algo de esto es digno de considerarse, recuerden que para votar por los fics, tienen aún un par de días y podrían votar algo mío si lo desean, yo estaré allí leyendo todas las historias y emitiendo mi voto también._

_Gracias a todos por leerme!!!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
